What She Wants
by DeamonPrince
Summary: Aqua and Terra are happily married, Ven is their son, and Eraqus is still alive...Is this real or to good to be true.


What She Wants

Aqua was slowly walking in beautiful garden; red, blue, and green flowers everywhere. She knelt down, picked a red flower, and smelled it. She was intoxicated by its scent, it reminded her of Terra. She smiled brightly upward at the bright blue sky. She turned and began walking to a beautiful house. It was bright white with red shutter windows, bright blue roofing.

She hummed as she entered the house with no worry. She removed a vase from the cupboard and placed the bouquet of flowers in some water. She put the vase on the table and happily skipped to the living room where there was a keyblade on the couch. She picked it up and wandered around the house cleaning trash off the table and floor. She tossed the trash out.

Just then, someone else ran in and Aqua tossed the keyblade at the boy. He caught the weapon and laughed. His cheerful smile matched his entire being. He ran at Aqua and hugged her.

Aqua hugged him back, "What did I say about leaving your Keyblade around Ven?" She chuckled and pinched his cheek. He pushed her hand away laughing with her.

"Yeah, I know," He puffed out his chest and said in a low feminine voice, "Don't leave your Keyblade around. You'll forget it and then you'll be sorry." They both laughed then a tall, broad man walked in.

He walked over and hugged them both them he said in the same manner, "You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on." The three of them laughed. Terra, tussled Ven's hair, "Ok Ven upstairs, get doing your homework." Ven groaned and shuffled upstairs. A few seconds later the two adults heard him slam the door.

Aqua chuckled and noticed Terra's eyes admiring her body; she covered her face to hide her rose red cheeks. She slapped his arm, "Stop that, you know I get embarrassed." She turned away.

"Well sorry for admiring the immaculate beauty of my wife." He stepped forward and pulled her close to his body. She looked up at him and he looked down. Their eyes meet and there was a strong static in the air. She was rubbing his hands and he was rubbing her sides and stomach. She turned and hugged him, burying her face into her husband's chest.

She looked up at him again and kissed his neck. He moaned and kissed her back. He lifted her up and kissed her neck, nibbling it gently. She begins to moan and wraps her legs around his waist. "We can't do this now." She moaned as he kissed her chest, "Ven will here us, then that would be awkward." He stopped kissing her and she dismounted him. "Just wait until tonight sweetheart."

She turned to walk away and Terra pinched her ass tenderly. "Fine, but I'm in control." She squeaked and nodded then skipped off giggling.

A few hours later Terra and Ven were in the kitchen cooking, "Guys I got dinner, go play some games."

Ven turned to Aqua, "Mom we got this. How hard could it be to make a Beef Roast?"

"Very!" She shrieked, "Not that much pepper! Careful!" She covered her eyes, "PLEASE!" Just as the Roast was put in the oven there was a knock at the door. Aqua quickly left the disaster of a kitchen and answered the door. "Master Eraqus!" She hugged the old man and invited him in.

"How are you Aqua?" The Master calmly asked.

"I'm fine…though my blood pressure is up right now." She said, pointing to the kitchen.

"It can't be that bad." Eraqus said, before turning. Eraqus turned and his jaw dropped, "What the hell happened? Did Vanitas return or something?"

"Master Eraqus!" Terra and Ven ran out of the kitchen and hugged their teacher. Ven smiled, "We're making dinner for mom. She needs a day off."

"Well that explains a bit." He and Aqua chuckled, "Well that's nice. I was just dropping by to return something to your mother." He turned to his friend and handed her a bright red heart shaped jewel. "The Jewel did come in handy. Thanks." He hugged her and began to leave.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, sir?" Terra invited, "We made enough." Terra smiled kindly at Eraqus.

"I couldn't. It would be rude." He tried pardoning himself.

"We insist master." Ven said happily.

Eraqus sighed, "Why can I never say no to you Ven?" He shut the door, walked to the boy, and patted his head. Ven's smile exploded and he skipped back to the kitchen with Terra.

"Hey mom? Are the potatoes supposed to bubble like this?" Aqua squealed and ran out into the kitchen and looked into the pot to check the potatoes.

"Milk, and butter please." Her frantic request was quickly met and she mixed a half a stick of butter and about two cups of milk and quickly mixed it. She moved it off the hot burner and sat back to let it simmer.

She sat back and watched her boys struggle with cooking, but eventually they finished. She left the house and returned to the garden under their orders to get some flowers. She wandered her garden and picked some fresh flowers. She paused and enjoyed the feeling of her garden. The various scents, colors, and sounds. She felt as if it was all too real. She turned and headed back to her house.

She opened the door and entered the dining room where her family was. Her adopted father and teacher Eraqus, was talking to her beloved husband and best friend. Her son was watching the two with pure amazement. They paused and saw her. Ven stood up and pulled out the chair for her. She took her seat and Terra served her dinner. She was in heaven, her boys were helping her, even serving her.

"Enjoy sweetheart. You get first bite." Terra smiled and watched as his wife bite into the beef roast and she chewed it.

"Delicious!" She looked up and smiled, "This is so great and tender."

Just then, Ven began shoveling his dinner into his mouth, sometimes swallowing with out chewing. The three adults chuckled and began to savor their meal.

A half hour later, Eraqus was hugging his pupils, saying goodbye, and leaving for his home. Ven began to take over the house with his toys scattered everywhere. "So what you think of dinner?" Terra asked Aqua as they navigate the minefield.

"It was really good." She kindly replied.

Terra stumbled over a toy and caught himself, "Let's continue this on the porch." The couple headed out the back door. Terra sat down, Aqua mounted him, and they began to kiss gently. "I love you." He lightly whispered into her ear, He kissed her again and she moaned into him, deepening the kiss.

"I love you, too. I always have." Terra pushed her off him stood up and took her hand.

"Come with me." He began to walk to the garden, holding her hand firmly. He had a picnic set up in the farthest reaches of the garden. She covered her face, blushing as red as roses. Terra brought her to the blankets, she lay down, and he lay next to her. She ran her hand through his beautiful thick hair. He hummed happily.

Aqua lay on her back and opened her arms, "Come here." Terra crawled over to her and kissed her neck and cheeks. She moaned and began to massage his chest. He took off his shirt and she smiled. She kissed his chest and she stopped his scarred left arm, she rubbed his upper arm remembering him getting hurt during the fight with Xehanort. She shook her head and expelled the thought.

"Sweetie. You ok?" Terra asked kindly.

"Yea…Just thinking." She smiled and licked his chest making him quiver. She began to rub his legs and inner thighs making him moan.

"Are you feeling up for a little action?" He asked kindly, as his hands traveled her body, massaging every part of her body, concentrating on her chest and inner thighs.

She nodded and smiled, spreading her legs. Terra slowly removed her shirt, revealing her bare chest, "No bra today?" He asked before running his tongue from her waste to her neck.

"I-I ran o-out, got to do s-some laundry." She struggled to say as her moaned. Terra began massaging her left breast as he sucked on the peak of her right. His other hand was massaging her heat tenderly. "We should be careful. Ven could find us by a-accident."

"I told him I would ground him for a month if he came out here. I gave him near free reign in the house so he should be oblivious." Terra said proudly.

Aqua gave him a lustful look, and rolled him over and mounted him. She noticed his eyes wandering her body, "enjoying the view love?"

"Yup, most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said happily.

She stood up, blushing again. "You really now how to treat me right." She turned to him and she began to strip. She shook her hips, teasing her husband with her striptease. When she took off her pants, she tossed them at his feet.

Realizing she was serious, he quickly began to strip himself. Kicking his shoes off to the side and quickly. She chuckled as he struggled with his pants. When he finally was fully undressed, she smiled brightly at the sight of his body. She continued her dance around him. He fell back and she stood directly above him. She slowly moved her panties to the side slightly to show her lover only part of his prize.

He licked his lips and ran his hand up her leg to her panty line. She slapped his hand away and laughed. "Beg."

"Please sweetie!" He rubbed her inner thighs making her moan. "Please make love with me."

"You could do much better then that…but I am extremely horny." She stood over him and removed her panties. She dropped her panties on his chest and he grabbed them and smelled them. "OK…that's hot."

"Good." He sat up and pulled her heat into his face. She shrieked and fisted his hair as his tongue drove into her. His tongue danced inside her, making her tighten then release, tighten then release. He laid back and tugged on her hand. She lay on top of him and slowly slid his unit into her.

Suddenly Aqua sat up and looked around. She was in pitch black and fully dressed. She stood and stretched, "I got to get out of here." She looked up and closed her eyes, but she felt nothing. Her smile faded and she began following the path away from where she had found herself.

Aqua reached the top of a hill and saw a dim light in the far off, out over the water. She smiled, and began walking to the light, "I'll be there to wake Ven…then we can save Terra." She wiped her eyes, she was tearing up, "Terra…please fight it…I need you too…I can't lose you." She clenched her fist remembering Xehanort taking over her body. Her hate, anger, love, grief, welling up inside her. Finally, she cried out, tear falling, her voice trembling, "Terra! I LOVE YOU!" She quickly caught her composure before it got far; she wiped her tears and walked off.

Faintly, from the darkness she heard, "I love you too." The voice echoed as she continued to the beach.


End file.
